


The Littlest Siren: Early Days

by Silver_Siren



Series: The Littlest Siren [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blame Remix senpai, F/M, Her fic inspired this, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Symptoms suck, Unplanned Pregnancy, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: (Inspired by the need to make a sequel to Remix_Sakura's "The Siren's Voice" that wouldn't leave me alone!)After a night of fierce, passionate sex out on the water, Rhoswen discovers her luck has finally run out, and now, she's pregnant.With his kid.Chaos is inevitable.





	The Littlest Siren: Early Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remix_Sakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remix_Sakura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Siren's Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019482) by [Remix_Sakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remix_Sakura/pseuds/Remix_Sakura). 



Chapter 1: “I'm  **_WHAT?!_ ** ” 

A soft moan escaped her lips as she awoke on a bed in the Lominsan infirmary. She struggled to open her eyes. Wait, what had landed her in here in the first place? 

 

She forced herself into a sitting position. She looked around, only to find herself unharmed and the room mostly empty. She wasn't injured… had she drunk too much and passed out? 

 

“Ah, you're awake, Captain Rhoswen.” 

 

Rhoswen looked up and saw a young Hyur girl-nothing remarkable, just some short redhead with white skin and blue eyes in a Maelstrom uniform. She must've been the one in charge of the Captain's care. But why was she smiling like that? As if she had something important to say…?

 

“Congratulations, Captain.” She began.

* * *

 

“On what?” Rhoswen asked.

 

“You're pregnant!” 

 

Rhoswen stared, mouth agape. She then took a deep breath…

 

**_“I'm WHAT?!”_ ** ****

* * *

 

**_“I'm WHAT?!”_ **

 

The Sirens flinched when they heard their Captain's disbelieving, furious scream. Clearly, whatever the diagnosis was, Rhoswen was not taking it well. Finally, after a while, Melkoko worked up the courage to go and see her. 

 

Rhoswen’s face was in her hands. The Lalafell frowned.

 

“Captain? What's wrong?” She asked. The Captain let out an exasperated sigh as she leaned back and lowered her hands.

 

“...I'm three months pregnant, Mel. That's why I fainted. I wasn't eatin’ enough for both baby an’ me.” She confessed. Melkoko stared. 

 

“...Captain…”

 

“Just… just leave me alone. I need ta think.” 

 

“...Alright.” 

 

Melkoko left, and Rhoswen buried her face in her hands again.

 

How in the seventh hell was she supposed to be a  _ mother?  _ Carrying and birthing the kid was one thing, but properly  _ raising  _ it? She didn't have a  _ clue _ about caring for a baby. She could shoot down Garleans, lead her crew, and take down even the best Imperial ships, but nowhere in there was guidance on how to raise a helpless infant. None of this was helped by the fact that she knew  _ exactly  _ who the father was-

 

“Rhoswen, my dear… I overheard it all.”

 

_ Heh, even just think o’ the bastard and he'll pop outta nowhere.  _ She thought, lowering her hands. She then looked towards him.

 

“It was bound to happen sooner or later… I'm grateful it was me, if I am to be honest.” Carvellain told her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“Yer tellin’ me ya actually know how to take care of a baby? Please! You're just as much of a filthy pirate as I am. An’ nowhere in pirate culture is there any way of raisin’ a helpless brat properly.” She told him harshly.

 

“True, but I also know you learn very quickly. I also have no doubt that you have maternal instincts. I believe that if we put aside our disagreements, we will raise an excellent child.” He insisted. She scoffed yet again.

 

“Enough flattery. Fine. For th’ baby. But you have no say in namin’ it, ya hear me?!” She insisted. He chuckled.

 

“Alright, alright. That's fair.” He told her, making a gesture of surrender. She then leaned back, and yawned.

 

“Get lost. Baby's makin’ me tired, an’ I have less patience than usual for yer brand of shit.” 

 

He bowed, and left. She flipped to her side, and sighed heavily.

 

Damn that cheeky and yet infuriatingly handsome Elezen bastard all the way to the seventh hell and back. 


End file.
